warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Windflight
|pastaffie=None |namest=Warrior: Elder: |namesl=Windflight Windflight |familyt=Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl=Poppydawn Thistleclaw Sweetpaw, Rosetail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Dappletail |livebooks= ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None''}} Windflight is a gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :On their way to the Moonstone, Talltail spots a ThunderClan patrol nearing the moortop - one cat on it being Windflight, although unnamed. He then leaps at Windflight, and refers to him as a trespasser. However, Tallpaw is stopped by his mentor, and Windflight's whiskers twitch, commenting that he thought his patrol was going to be shredded. Dawnstripe then dips her head to Windflight, and apologizes if Tallpaw had alarmed him. Windflight then comments that her apprentice was quick, and she agrees with him. Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise :Windflight is sitting with his mate, Poppydawn, at a Gathering when Crookedjaw asks him if Thistlepaw, his son, and his daughters, Rosepaw and Sweetpaw, had come with them. Windflight tells him that Thistlepaw had gotten into trouble again, and his sisters had stayed with him so he wouldn't feel so upset. Bluestar's Prophecy :Windflight is a ThunderClan warrior. His apprentice is Dapplepaw. :When Pinestar calls a Clan meeting to apprentice Patchkit and Leopardkit, Windflight is first seen talking with Stormtail in camp. Bluekit is noted to have tried catching Stormtail's eye, but he was apparently in a deep conversation with Windflight. :Windflight's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, despite her ceremony not being shown, claiming the name Dappletail. Soon after, Poppydawn, his mate, bears his kits; Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. When Bluekit gives up on sleeping and leaves the nursery, she smells the scent of Windflight, Sparrowpelt, and Adderfang, who went on the dawn patrol. When the patrol heads back to the camp to announce WindClan's thieving, Sparrowpelt skids to a halt at the ravine, Windflight and the others on his heels. During the Clan meeting about WindClan's prey-stealing, he suggests that the scent had been blown across the border by the wind, only to be scoffed at by Sparrowpelt. :When Bluepaw catches a squirrel on her first hunting patrol, his eyes widen. He tells Bluepaw that ThunderClan is lucky to have her, and that he doesn't remember any other apprentices catching prey on their first try. Before the Gathering, Thistlekit is seen complaining when Windflight nudges him back to the nursery, saying it would be his turn soon enough. Because Bluepaw was going and he was almost as big as her, Thistlekit continues to complain. Windflight reminds his son that he wasn't an apprentice. When Adderfang asks if Pinestar was going to challenge WindClan about the stealing and Pinestar replies, Windflight nods his head in agreement with Swiftbreeze. :Windflight is chosen to stay behind and guard camp when ThunderClan go to attack WindClan's camp. As his Clanmates leave, Windflight is seen climbing onto the Highrock with Tawnyspots, his ears pricked and pelt ruffled. After his defeated Clanmates return, Windflight and Fuzzypelt are seen circling their battered and injured Clanmates, pelts bristling in alarm. :At a Gathering, Windflight growls that WindClan must be constantly bored from talking about the battle. When the leaders decide to start without RiverClan, Windflight calls out that they should wait, noting to be at the head of the ThunderClan cats. :While Sunfall is organizing patrols, he tells Snowfur to patrol the RiverClan border with Thrushpelt, Tawnyspots, Sparrowpelt, and Windflight. After his son, Thistlepaw, defeats a dog in the forest, Windflight is seen murmuring proudly that his son was a warrior already. The following night, Windflight's daughter, Sweetpaw, dies from a tainted mouse, while Rosepaw and Bluefur survive with severe bellyaches. :Later, Sunfall instructs Windflight to stay in the forest when RiverClan is invading. He is told to attack alongside Fuzzypelt, Thrushpelt, and Thistleclaw only when he hears Stormtail's attack signal. Bluefur sees his patrol crouching near ferns, causing them to quiver while the warriors waited for the signal. As Stormtail gave the signal, Windflight's patrol explodes from the ferns. :After Sunstar becomes leader, he performs the warrior ceremony of Windflight's remaining daughter, Rosepaw. He is seen gazing proudly at his daughter, but Bluefur notes the sadness lingering in his eyes. She concludes that he was thinking of Sweetpaw, who should have also been a warrior. Later, Windflight's son, Thistleclaw, becomes a mate of Snowfur, who bears Whitekit, later Whitestorm. :Windflight is also on the patrol that takes Snowfur's body back to camp when she is killed by a monster on a Thunderpath. He sympathizes with her sister, Bluefur. Before Whitestorm becomes a warrior, Windflight is noted to have joined the elders. :When Bluefur tells Oakheart that she was having his kits, he comforts her by revealing that Windflight is half WindClan, and half ThunderClan. Oakheart says that Windflight's father was a WindClan cat. Bluefur continues to express worry, saying that both Clans were probably ashamed of their actions and she didn't want her kits to grow up the same way. When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are out playing, he is seen clearing snow from the camp entrance with Adderfang and Swiftbreeze. Trivia *Windflight is half WindClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Poppydawn: Daughters: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Son: :Thistleclaw: Grandson: :Whitestorm: Great Granddaughter: :Sorreltail: Great Grandsons: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great Granddaughters: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Great-Great Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Great Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters